Saving Ace Together
by firefistphoenix
Summary: What if all the straw hats come together to save Ace? set after impel down and immediately towards Marine-ford. Also Thatch is alive and I intend to keep Ace and Whitebeard alive too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is firefistphoenix with a new story. I have been a bit busy lately so I had to take time and type this chapter. Anyway this is about-what if the whole of the straw hat crew was there to save Ace. Yeah I want Ace to live. Also thatch is alive! Yay!**

 **Anyway it starts of when the navy ship with Luffy and co is heading to Marineford. The straw hats meet and they go together to save Ace. Any way onward with the story!**

 **Disclaimer" I do not own One piece or any of it's characters.**

Luffy watched the sky as Jinbei steered the ship towards Marine ford. The place where his elder brother Ace was to be executed. As if Luffy would allow that. Ace did not deserve to die and he would save Ace even if it meant his life. For Ace was the most important person to him apart from Shanks and his nakama. As he sat at the head of the navy ship they had taken to go to Marineford he thought about his brother all shackled up and being taken to his execution. Luffy decided that he would save his brother and they would both go somewhere where there was good food for Luffy knew that Ace wouldn't have proper food and Marine food sucks anyways. Maybe he could get his crew to have a feast. Oh yeah! Ace had to meet his new nakama. He also had to see the sunny. Then Sanji could make lots of meat and they could celebrate. But first he would save Ace.

"A ship!" Ivancov yelled suddenly.

"Where?"

"Over there"

Luffy looked towards where Iva-chan was pointing and there indeed was a ship which was coming in their direction.

"Whose ship is that?" Jinbei asked looking towards it.

"Hmph.. Give me the telescope" Buggy stated as one of his followers got a telescope.

"Hm….AH!"

"WHOSE SHIP IS IT?" Jinbei yelled.

"STRAWHAT!"

"Huh?"

"IT'S THE STRAWHAT'S SHIP!"

"SUNNY?!"

Luffy grabbed the telescope and looked. It was the Sunny! But why was it here.

"We'll let the ship come closer to this ship" Jinbei stated as he turned the ship slightly towards the Sunny.

 _Aboard the Thousand Sunny:_

"I see Luffy" Ussop yelled.

"That's good"

"But it is a marine ship!"

"That's bad"

"But there are no marines and Luffy is not in cuffs"

"That's good"

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE ROBIN!"

"Fufufufu…"

"Anyway let's pull over" Zoro stated nodding towards Nami who nodded before giving Franky the signal to go towards the Marine ship. As they came closer Zoro could see Luffy smiling brightly at them. He was sure that was the first time he had smiled in the last few days since their separation."

"You guys…." Luffy smiled at all of them "I'm so glad you all are okay!"

"It's good to see you too Luffy" Robin smiled at him

"Luffy! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Chopper yelled at him and started fussing over him. Zoro looked at his captain who looked like he had been through hell.

"Doesn't matter what happened to me. I have to save Ace!"

"Luffy…"

"We are here to help you shitty captain" Sanji said exhaling slightly "We want to save Ace too"

"You all….."

"That's right Luffy" Nami said smiling slightly at Luffy "Ace is our friend too"

"Luffy-san even though I never met Ace-san I want to help him" Brook said brightly "So all of us will come along with you to save Ace-san"

"You guys…" Luffy said tears in his eyes "THANK YOU!"

Everyone smiled at that. Luffy had helped all of them and now they would help him by giving him all the support that they could give.

"Hang in there Ace" Luffy thought looking towards Marineford "We are coming to save you!"

 _Meanwhile in Marineford:_

The Whitebeard Pirates had invaded Marineford with the intention to save Ace. Ace watched as his crew fought for him. His especially looked at his father, Marco his best friend and Thatch who he had thought had died. It made him happy that he had not lost his life when he had been stabbed by Teach. As he looked at his family he also couldn't help worrying about Luffy who had invaded Impel Down to save him. He just hoped that Luffy had escaped. He never was the one to believe in God as he had been considered a demon but he prayed now that his brother was safe.

Suddenly there was a noise from above. He glanced up and was shocked to see a ship falling FROM THE SKY. There were yells as everyone ran away from the falling ship. As it crashed Ace was surprised to see that it was a Marine ship. He was even more surprised when the people in the ship turned out to be the prisoners from Impel Down being lead by Jinbei.

Jinbei grinned up "Any minute now"

Any minute for what?

Suddenly a ship blasted off from the frozen bay and landed beside the Moby Dick. It was a sunflower? No a lion. Ace glanced up at the flag and froze. That flag showed a skull having a straw hat. The whole of Marineford was silent. Whitebeard glanced towards the ship and Marco and Thatch stared at it from beside the captain. Footsteps could be heard. Eight people emerged on the deck

Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro.

Sogeking Ussop.

Cat-Burglar Nami.

Black leg Sanji.

Cotton candy Lover Chopper.

Devil's child Nico Robin.

Cyborg Franky.

Humming Bones Brook.

Luffy's crew.

There were more footsteps as Straw hat Luffy came and stood in the middle.

"ACE!"

"LUFFY!"

"ACE WE CAME TO SAVE YOU!"

Everyone looked towards the straw hat captain.

"STRAWHAT!"

"GARP IT'S YOUR FAMILY AGAIN"

"LUFFY!"

"It's the whole of the straw hats crew!"

"Even Jinbei and Crocodile are here"

"Those people are the prisoners from Impel Down"

"So that is Ace's brother"

"Kind of like Ace right?"

As Ace looked at Luffy's crew he bit his lip in worry hoping that his brother would survive this war.

"Luffy…."

 **Yeah so they have arrived. In the next chapter they meet Whitebeard. Stay tuned to know what happens.**

 **Also don't forget to review so that I can improve the story!**

 **Have a good day ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter. I was like overwhelmed with the response so far for the story mainly due to the fact that I am new to this. One of the guest readers had stated that it was difficult to state who was saying what so I tried to minimize that. Please do review and point out the mistakes and I will try to improve myself. Thanks for reading the story. I do hope you like it. Well onward with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters**

 _Previously:_

" _It's the whole of the straw hats crew!"_

" _Even Jinbei and Crocodile are here"_

" _Those people are the prisoners from Impel Down"_

" _So that is Ace's brother"_

" _Kind of like Ace right?"_

 _As Ace looked at Luffy's crew he bit his lip in worry hoping that his brother would survive this war._

" _Luffy…."_

Crocodile looked beyond the straw hat crew towards the Moby Dick. He glanced towards Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard. He had a sinister smile and he turned into sand to go towards Whitebeard with an intention to kill him. His hook was near Whitebeard.

"Long time no see old man"

"You never learn do you?"

The hook was near his neck when someone hit it. It was Straw hat.

Luffy intercepted Crocodile hitting some old guy with a really awesome mustache that was like a banana. He hit crocodile's hook who proceeded to tell him that the old man was Whitebeard.

"So this ossan is Whitebeard. Then don't touch him. Ace really likes this guy."

Luffy felt Whitebeard glancing at him.

"Brat that straw hat of yours looks like the one which red hair shanks used to wear."

"Old man you know shanks? I am holding it onto shanks"

"Have you come here to save your brother?" whitebeard asked him

"That's right"

"Do you understand who you are up against?" Whitebeard slammed down his bisento "Someone like you doesn't stand a chance here"

The whole battle field was silent. The straw hat crew looked towards Luffy who was silent for a minute. Was he scared by Whitebeard?

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE"

Everyone was stunned by his reply to the strongest man in the world. Nami, Chopper, Ussop, Franky and Brook were really tensed. Ussop Chopper and Nami were especially sweating at what Luffy had said. Robin was simply amused. Zoro and Sanji just smirked.

"I know perfectly well. You want to be the King on the Pirates don't you?" Everyone was making shushing sounds now

"I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

The whole war field was stunned by Luffy's proclamation. Straw hat was insane to challenge Whitebeard. The silence was suddenly interrupted by the straw hat crew.

"THAT IDIOT!"

The whole crew rushed towards Luffy and Nami and Ussop started hitting him. Robin was giggling, Zoro and Sanji were still smirking while chopper and brook were crying and Franky looked simply stunned.

"Stupid captain do you realized what you just did?" Ussop yelled.

"Luffy, you just challenged Whitebeard who happens to be Ace's captain!" Nami yelled loudly.

"So what?"

"So what you ask?"Both of them were yelling now "you could not beat Ace how will you beat his Captain?"

"Luffy it is too early to challenge Yonkos so please say sorry" Chopper wailed.

"Nope"

"It's over" Ussop, Chopper and Brook were crying now "we are going to the new world just to die…"

"Well if we do something wrong he can crush us using his devil fruit power" Robin stated giggling slightly which had the weakling trio crying now.

"What's done is done right" Zoro stated.

"The marimo is right…"

"Who are you calling marimo huh shitty cook?" and they both start fighting again.

"Do you think Whitebeard-san will forgive us because Ace-san is Luffy-sans brother?" Brook asked the crew.

"I don't know that bro. But what Luffy did now was SUPER-CRAZY!" Franky stated.

"ACE!" Nami, Chopper, Ussop and Brook were crying together now "Please ask your captain to forgive Luffy!"

All eyes turned to Ace now.

"Um…. Pops forgive Luffy" he asked awkwardly

"Gurarara…he is such a cheeky brat. Why are you asking that Ace? I like your brother already. He has guts…gurara..."

"So this is the straw hats crew?" Marco asked landing beside Whitebeard while Thatch came behind him.

"Wow he is like a mini-ace right Marco?" Thatch stated grinning and remembering the good old hundred attempts by Ace.

"Ace came with a hundred attempts. Do you think straw hat will do that Marco?"

"He won't join our crew Thatch. Ace already told me about his kid brother" Marco stated looking at Luffy who was staring at Marco with a blank expression "Um…is something wrong?"

Luffy was still quiet for some time. He stared at Marco which had everyone confused.

"OMG YOU WERE SOOO COOL JUST NOW. YOU WERE ALL BLUE AND YELLOW AND YOU HAD WINGS. THAT IS SOOOO COOL. ZORO DID YOU SEE THAT? THAT IS SO AWESOME. HEY I KNOW JOIN MY CREW! I NEED THAT BLUE THING BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME AND I KNOW I AM AWESOME SO JOIN MY CREW PLZZZZZ!"

Everyone was stunned at what Luffy had just stated.

"LUFFY" Ace roared suddenly "YOU CAN'T HAVE MARCO IN YOUR CREW LUFFY. HE BELONGS TO THE OLD MAN'S CREW. BESIDES, HE IS MY BROTHER YOU KNOW!"

"WHAT PINAPPLE IS YOUR BROTHER? I HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER. THAT IS SO AWESOME. NICE TO MEET YOU PINAPPLE-ONNICHAN I AM LUFFY THER MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

"Um…nice to meet you and my name is Marco"

"Nice to meet you too Marco-niichan now come with me we have to go and save Ace. So you come with me and we will save Ace together"

"…Okay"

That was laughing behind Marco now and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates were just stunned at what had happened. The straw hat crew was trying to process what had just happened.

"Oh by the way old man I have to tell you something important" Luffy stated seriously again. He quickly told Whitebeard about the marine's plan to execute Ace ahead of schedule.

"I see" Whitebeard stated "it is really important. Sorry about before"

"Don't worry about it"

"THEY ARE TALKING LIKE EQUALS NOW!" Every one yelled.

"Yosh…Ace stay put. I'm coming to save you"

"Alright let's go" Zoro stated.

"Right" all the straw hats said before jumping off the Moby Dick along with Luffy.

Zoro and Sanji went behind Luffy while Robin, Franky, Chopper and Brook went as one team to help the Whitebeard Pirates. Nami, Ussop and Franky were near the Sunny to protect the ship. And fight as well.

"Luffy, Pops, Every one….." Ace muttered.

 **Well that ended well. I was stuck on how to show what the straw hats felt when Luffy challenged whitebeard. Any way I do not want to show this story sad and with anguish and I am going to fill it with humor.**

 **Please do review and do give suggestions on how you want the story to be like. BTW I was wondering should I include Sabo. Please do tell me if I should.**

 **Thanks for reading and wishing you a happy day ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I am back! I know that's fast but I am bored out my mind and my college starts after two weeks so I am writing at the moment. Oh yes author: Phoenix Le Roux, thank you for pointing out that mistake. I rectified it in this chapter. Btw can anyone tell me how to edit the previous chapter? I am new to this -.-**

 **Anyway thank you for your lovely reviews. You all made my day. Please do continue reviewing and so that I can improve myself.**

 **Titania1796-gracias por su opinion.**

 **Bluejay blaze-Thanks for that idea. I will include that definitely.**

 **Trich- Thanks so much for those kind words.**

 **Phoenix Le Roux- I love you for pointing out that mistake. Thanks**

 **Darkprincess4eva123- That's alright. But thank you for liking it.**

 **Stargaze Valintime- I am honored that you laughed so much. Thanks.**

 **Annabeth lopez- I will try to do my best to update it fast.**

 **Push23-Thanks for your lovely review.**

 **Sess18- I will show them here and later as well.**

 **Pica- u are absolutely right here! ;-)**

 **LongPastMidnight-that's good to know!**

 **Ic'ilver-Merci pour votre avis.**

 **Cookie-Ender- thanks for that. We need stories with Thatch alive.**

 **To all my guest readers-Thank you for reading.**

 **Well, onward with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters**

 _Previously:-_

" _Yosh…Ace stay put. I'm coming to save you"_

" _Alright let's go" Zoro stated._

" _Right" all the straw hats said before jumping off the Moby Dick along with Luffy._

 _Zoro and Sanji went behind Luffy while Robin, Chopper and Brook went as one team to help the Whitebeard Pirates. Nami, Ussop and Franky were near the Sunny to protect the ship. And fight as well._

" _Luffy, Pops, Every one….." Ace muttered._

Zoro and Sanji ran together in front of Luffy clearing his path. Robin and brook were fighting together while Chopper helped the wounded Whitebeard Pirates. Meanwhile, Nami and Ussop along with Franky were working together protecting the Thousand Sunny.

White the Monster Trio were fighting Kizaru appeared in front of them.

"You are the guy from Shabondy!"

"Tch it is the admiral" Zoro stated gazing at Kizaru.

Sanji quietly observed the admiral as they were running towards him remembering what had happened when they fought against the admiral. Kizaru immediately started attacking them so they tried to dodge and fight against him.

"We will capture you here straw hat…" Kizaru drawled gazing at them. As he was about to kick he was intercepted by Marco who kicked him away from them.

"Now that is not nice. Why don't you fight someone of your strength yoi"

"Ah Marco the phoenix again"

Luffy looked at Marco again. "Ne Zoro what is a phoenix?"

Zoro stopped himself to gaze at Luffy."It's a bird made of fire Luffy"

"THAT IS SO COOL. PINAPPLE-NIICHAN IS SO COOL" Luffy yelled which had the whole war stopping again. Thatch started laughing before coming beside Marco who was staring at Luffy.

"See Marco you are a pineapple after all" Thatch stated grinning.

"Who are you weird –haired ossan?" Luffy looked at him curiously. Thatch gasped at what he had been called. His pompadour was legendary. Nobody called it weird.

"My name is Thatch. I am also Ace's brother from the crew and my hair is not weird IT IS AWESOME!"

"WHAT ACE-NII HAS ANOTHER BROTHER?!"

"Well everyone in the crew is Ace's brothers. Also our captain is like our father."

"So whitebeard-ossan is my dad?"

"Uh yeah"

"Cool his mustache is awesome I like him"

"Gurara…thanks for the compliment brat" Whitebeard stated amusedly.

Everyone was staring at what had just happened. This was a war. A serious affair and yet they were joking about.

"Okay pineapple-niichan come with me. We will save Ace together. Bread hair ossan you should help too"

Silence in the battle field.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BREAD HAIRED OSSAN HUH?!"

"You"

"YOU IDIOT THIS IS A POMPADOUR OKAY. NOT BREAD!"

"Okay pimpadour guy come with me we will save Ace!"

"ARGH!" Thatch yelled almost pulling his hair.

"LUFFY" Ace yelled suddenly, "GO BACK LUFFY. WHY DID YOU COME HERE? YOU ALREADY INVADED IMPEL DOWN! WHAT IF YOU GET HURT HERE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF! GO BACK!"

"I AM YOUR BROTHER AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I LOST SABO I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO"

Everyone was quiet at Luffy's proclamation. This silence however was interrupted by Ivancov.

"Sabo boy?"

"Huh what is it Iva-chan?"

"Sabo-boy is alive and he is part of the revolutionary army" Ivancov stated gazing at Luffy "Also we found him in the east blue…."

"WHAT SABO IS ALIVE?!"Both Luffy and Ace yelled.

"That bastard I will punch him in the face…." Ace growled angrily.

"Sabo is alive" Luffy started crying.

"Oy Luffy get me out of here. We need to go and see Sabo"

"Uh…"

"How can you say it's your brother?" Marco asked Thatch.

"Must be Ace's elder brother instinct"

"Yeah…probably"

Meanwhile Smoker tried to attack Luffy while Tashigi went for Zoro.

"Ah it's Smokey"

"Ugh...the swords-obsessed girl"

"Don't insult Tashigi-chan Marimo"

"Don't try to interfere you perverted cook"

And yet again they both start fighting while Tashigi stared at them both.

Meanwhile Luffy was pinned down by smoker when Hancock came suddenly and hit Smoker. Sanji looked at her and turned into stone. Brook fell down with hearts where his eyes were.

"She is a goddess…."

"How dare you hit my beloved?'

"Huh?" Sanji said dazed.

"Luffy I have Ace's key with me so take it with you…." Hancock stated blushing.

"Thanks Hancock"

"Kyaa…he said my name again. Are we going to be married now?'

"Married?" Sanji said quietly and then he exploded. There was fire everywhere and Sanji's hair was wavering around. Everyone stared at Sanji.

"I hope we get married soon and go on a honey-moon…." Hancock stated dreamily forgetting about Sanji.

"Honey-moon…." Sanji said before exploding again which had Zoro, Thatch and Sanji shielding their eyes. Chopper who was behind them immediately hid behind Marco who was near him and looked at Sanji in awe.

"Wow he exploded…."

"I think we should not fuel the fire more…" Marco said gazing at Sanji who kind of looked as though he had Ace's devil fruit powers.

"Agreed…" Zoro and Thatch said looking at Sanji.

"Did Sanji get Ace's power?" Luffy asked blankly.

"Uh…" Marco looked at Luffy "let's concentrate on saving Ace'

"Okay!"

Meanwhile Moriah was fighting against Jinbei when the giant vice-admiral stepped forward to hit Luffy. As Luffy jumped into the air Sengoku took hold of the transponder snail.

"He grew up with Fire fist Ace as his step-brother and if that is not enough HE IS THE BIOLOGICAL SON OF THE REVOLUTIONARY DRAGON"

"The dragon!"

"The world's worst criminal!"

"Makes you think twice who you are up against"

"His papa has such a big name"

"He revealed it…"

"Luffy-san…"

Luffy meanwhile had knocked down the vice-admiral and was looking at Sengoku in confusion.

"What is seagull ossan saying?"

"SEAGULL OSSAN!" The navy yelled together their eyes popping out.

"Hahaha..."Garp started laughing.

"DAMMIT GARP STOP LAUGHING. AND YOU STRAW HAT THIS IS A SYMBOL OF THE NAVY"

Ace burst into laughter and everyone stared at the guy who was supposedly to be executed today.

"Hehe…seagull-ossan"

"Oh you don't know anything Ace" Garp said putting a hand on Ace's shoulder laughing "This guy has a goat in his office"

"Haha…goat-ossan" Ace said and the laughing between the two doubled while Sengoku was muttering under his breath while blushing red.

"DAMMIT GARP YOUR FAMILY IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"What did I do Sengoku?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FAMILY?"

"Oh don't be like that Sengoku. My family is a loving family" Garp stated patting Ace on the head "My adorable grandsons always love to run away from Grandpa"

"That's because of your crazy 'Fist of loves'" Ace said shuddering at the memory.

"WHAT! There is nothing wrong with that. Fist of loves are meant for family Ace. Besides you never listened to me"

"That's because you tried to kill me so many times" Ace yelled.

"Oh come on Ace. When I tossed you into the bottom less ravine…"

"I took me five days to come out"

"…and threw you into the ocean…"

"I couldn't swim that time!"

"….left you near four tigers with Luffy…"

"They nearly killed us both!"

"….it was to make you a strong Marine!"

Stunned silence followed. This was broken by Marco.

"That explains why Ace is so strong I guess"

"Yeah..." Thatch agreed "So Ace survived all this and was super strong enough to go on Pops for Hundred days…"

"Oh stop that" Ace said blushing now "that was ages ago'

"You did what Ace?" Garp asked curiously.

"He tried to kill pops like a hundred times before joining the crew" Thatch said happily which had everyone looking at Ace now whose face was completely red.

"WOW ACE TRIED TO KILL THE OLD MAN! BUT HE TOLD ME THAT HE LIKED OLD MAN A LOT" Luffy said smiling brightly.

'Just what is going on here' Sengoku thought as he looked at everyone.

 _Meanwhile in Shabondy:-_

A young man with a top hat looked towards the screen as the war of Marineford was shown. He looked at his brothers. He then turned and started walking towards the ship. Sabo was really pissed off at Marines. How dare they try to execute Ace just because he is Roger's son! He thought back as how he remembered Ace.

" _It seems that the Whitebeard pirates are going to war" hack said glancing at the paper._

" _Why are they going to war/" Koala asked curiously._

" _Apparently the new warlord Black beard had captured the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. The marines are planning to execute him so the whitebeards are about to stop that. It is going to be a war between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates."Hack said reading the contents._

" _What is the second division commander's name Hack?" Sabo asked curiously._

" _His name is Ace. Portgas D Ace."_

 _Ace._

 _That name triggered something in Sabo. He grabbed the paper and looked at Ace's picture. A cowboy hat. Black hair. A big grin. Freckles across the face and a certain gleam in those silver like looking eyes._

 _The memories came stumbling. He could remember him. He then could see a small boy with a straw hat and a giant grin on his face a scar under his right eye. Luffy…_

 _He did not realize that he was screaming. Nor did he realize that he had fallen down. He could think of only two people._

 _Portgas D Ace._

 _Monkey D Luffy._

Sabo looked at the revolutionary ship again. He had been given permission by Dragon who always looked after him like a son. Just like how Whitebeard was to Ace. He grinned up at the sky. He had two brothers to see.

 _Just wait Ace, Luffy. I am coming._

 **Well this was the longest chapter possible. So I hope you liked it so far. Yeah Squard comes next and I will try to change that scene a bit. Also we will see the rest of the crew. Oh yeah I got in Sabo (dancing about that). So continue reviewing ppl.**

 **Thanks for reading ;-)**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I am back! That is pretty quick considering the fact when my previous chapter came. Like I said I have nothing to do so I am just typing the next chapters. Once again thank you for the lovely reviews. You all made my day!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

 _Previously:-_

 _Portgas D Ace._

 _Monkey D Luffy._

 _Sabo looked at the revolutionary ship again. He had been given permission by Dragon who always looked after him like a son. Just like how Whitebeard was to Ace. He grinned up at the sky. He had two brothers to see._

 _Just wait Ace, Luffy. I am coming._

The war had taken a turning point when the straw hat pirates entered it. Their strength along with the combined efforts of both the impel down prisoners and the Whitebeard pirates had the marines at the edge. The straw hat crew was stronger than expected. Simply put the marines asses were being kicked hard.

Akainu surveyed the situation before going towards the allied captains of the Whitebeard Pirates. The war was going bad just because of straw hat. He needed to be killed. Now he had a plan to do. He had to find someone.

While the monster trio supported by Marco and Thatch ran forward to save Ace Marco felt a chill pass through his spine. He paused and looked back which had Thatch confused. The monster trio too paused to look at the first division commander.

Marco's gaze landed on his father and saw Squard going towards him. He had a bad feeling and started going his captain ignoring Thatch's yells. Thatch was surprised by Marco's abnormal behavior but remembered something which Whitebeard had told him after he had woken up being stabbed by Teach.

 _Thatch opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. This was the infirmary's ceiling. Why was he here? Suddenly he felt a pain on his side. He groaned slightly and felt someone watching him. He looked up to see his father._

" _Pops…what?"_

" _Calm down son. You are okay thanks to Marco" Whitebeard stated looking at Marco who was sleeping in the chair with his head on Thatch's bed. Thatch gazed at the dark circles under Marco's eyes which indicated that the man didn't sleep properly._

" _He was waiting for you to wake up" Whitebeard stated looking for a blanket to put on his eldest son._

" _He didn't have to do that..."_

" _Well you were stabbed. If not for Marco you would have died. He had suddenly bolted out of the room when he was talking to me saying that he had a bad feeling..."_

 _Thatch just looked at his brother with a small smile as Whitebeard gently put a blanket on him._

Thatch wondered if it was that bad feeling again.

Whitebeard observed the war from above the Moby Dick. He watched as his sons fought and wondered what kind of plan Sengoku had. As he studied the war he heard Squard calling him.

"Squard! I 'm glad you are all right."

"Yeah, barely"

"I see. I was calling for you a while ago. How is everything at the bay?"

"Your allies were beaten badly. I somehow managed to come here."

"Sengoku shows now mercy." Whitebeard stated gazing back at the execution tower. "I guess I should enter the war too"

"We are here to help you pops" Squard said drawing out his sword."All us 43 of our crews are allied to the Whitebeard pirates. We all owe you"

Whitebeard looked down at Squard as he held his sword. Squard gazed at him and the next minute there was a combination of blue and yellow.

 _What?_

The whole of Marineford was silent.

Squard's sword was near his chest. Whitebeard's eyes widened as standing in between the two holding his sword was Marco who was now huffing. Squard's eyes were in shock and he uttered "Marco…"

Marco coughed slightly before falling down to his knees. His grip on the sword didn't waiver though. Huffing slowly he just looked at Squard's face.

"PINAPLLE-NIICHAN!" Luffy looked shocked.

"MARCO!" Ace and Thatch yelled together.

The whole of the Whitebeard Pirates yelled, worried if their brother was all right.

"Move over" Chopper yelled as he ran towards Marco who had finally let go of Squard's sword and fell into Whitebeard's hands, his father looking at him worried. Chopper immediately started checking the wound when blue flames burst out and his wound healed. Chopper looked amazed.

"The wound healed…" he whispered in awe.

Marco groaned as he opened his eyes and smile weakly at Whitebeard.

"Pops you are okay. Thank goodness" he said weakly.

"Marco, how?"

"I felt something was wrong so I rushed over…"

Marco's eyes landed on Squard and he tried to stand up. "Squard why?" he asked angrily.

"Marco…" Squard looked down for a minute "SHUT UP! THIS IS YOR FAULT THAT IT HAPPENED! STOP THIS STUPIDITY WHITEBEARD! I HAVE TALKED TO THE MARINES! I KNOW THAT THEY PROMISED TO SPARE THE LIFES OF YOU, YOUR CREW AND EVEN ACE! **WE WERE TRICKED!** "

"Squard…"

"I had no idea….that Ace was Gold Roger's son! WHEN YOU FOUND ME I WAS ALL ALONE! YOU KNOW THE REASON DON'T YOU!? IT WAS BECAUSE ALL MY FRIENDS, MY COMRADES FOR YEARS WERE KILLED BY ROGER….! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE ROGER! SO YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT ACE WAS ROGER'S SON! I CONSIDERED ACE AS MY FRIEND! I HAVE BEEN FOOLED! YOU PLAN ON MAKING ACE THE PIRATE KING DON'T YOU!?"

"Squard listen…"

"YOU SOLD US OUT! THE LIVES OF THE 43 CREWS ALLIED TO YOU IS BEING TRADED FOR ACE'S LIFE! THE MARINES ARE ATTACKING US! YOU HAD A DEAL WITH SENGOKU ISNT IT?!"

" **OH SHUT UP"** Luffy yelled suddenly and everyone now turned to Luffy "Ace is Ace and Roger is Roger. So what if Ace is Roger's son huh?"

"I hate Roger" Squard yelled "And Whitebeard is trading us for Ace!"

"Squard…" Whitebeard began seriously, "you raced your sword against your father and stabbed your brother" he slammed his bisento "but I forgive you."

"What?"

"So who was it who told you that Squard?" Whitebeard asked looking up again.

"Akainu…." Squard whispered.

Whitebeard stood up and walked forward slowly and raised his hands and sent out an earthquake which had the ice on either sides breaking. He then looked at Sengoku.

"THOSE WHO ARE READY TO LAY DOWN THEIR LIFE COME WITH ME!"

Squard had tears in his eyes as he fell down beside Marco who was being held my Chopper. Whitebeard then glanced at Marco.

"Son, are you all right?"

"I am ready to fight pops…."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Chopper yelled suddenly before checking all over Marco.

"Uh…"

"How did your wounds disappear?" Chopper asked examining the place where he was hurt.

"I can heal myself…"

"But let me check, you idiot!"

"I am fine don't worry doctor!"

"No you were just stabbed! What if you were poisoned?"

"I am fine"

"That will be my assessment"

Marco groaned as Chopper checked him thoroughly before turning to Whitebeard. He checked for any visible injury and then nodded towards Whitebeard.

"Okay you are free to go"

Whitebeard smirked a bit before jumping down. He had a war to fight.

 **So that's the chapter folks. I do hope you like it. It took me a lot of time a lot of changes to write this chapter. In the next one the straw hats are causing hell. Look forward to it! Please do continue reviewing.**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**

 **Omake:-**

 _After the war:-_

"So where did you get that instinct from Marco?" Thatch asked curiously.

"What instinct?"

"You know when you went to save pops from being stabbed."

"I don't know…probably a phoenix instinct…"Marco said thinking back.

"Come to think of it" Haruta said "That instinct saved you right Thatch."

"Yeah..."

There was a peaceful silence for some time as the straw hat crew and the whitebeard crew looked at Marco. Thatch suddenly bumped his fist into his palm.

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"Its Marco's motherly instinct!"

"WHAT!" Marco yelled.

"Well you are the mother hen of this ship right" Thatch said grinning brightly.

Marco had a sudden urge to throw Thatch into the sea. _Patience, Marco, patience._

"So pineapple –niichan is Mama pineapple-niichan?" Luffy asked curiously.

Marco threw Thatch into the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am back with the next chapter. I had such a tough time trying to figure out how to write this you know! This was like the turning points of the story. I had to research for like two to three hours before proceeding to write. Anyway I hope you like it! Thanks for your lovely reviews. You all made my day please go ahead and read the chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not One Piece or any of it's characters.**

 _Previously:-_

" _I am fine"_

" _That will be my assessment"_

 _Marco groaned as Chopper checked him thoroughly before turning to Whitebeard. He checked for any visible injury and then nodded towards Whitebeard._

" _Okay you are free to go"_

 _Whitebeard smirked a bit before jumping down. He had a war to fight._

Whitebeard sent out an earth quake before moving towards the plaza where Ace was being held. He gazed at his son before going forward. He had to save his son no matter what. Ace deserved to live more than anyone else. He sent out another earthquake.

Sengoku knew what he had to do though. As he surveyed the damage he knew that they had to release their trump cards and gave orders for the execution and waited for the encircling walls to rise. Squard meanwhile was crying for attempting to stab Whitebeard and hurting Marco.

"Damn…Old man…Ace…Marco…I'm sorry…."

Marco gazed at Squard who was crying while chopper checked him completely.

"Squard…is crying going to change anything?"

Meanwhile John the Giant Vice-admiral proceeded to stop Whitebeard. He swung his sword but was stopped by Whitebeard's bisento. Whitebeard gazed at him neutrally.

"You are in my way. Move."

A wave went out and whitebeard raised his hands as he sent out another earthquake which had the giant's balance moving. Luffy along with Zoro, Sanji and Thatch fell down. The rest of the straw hats looked at whitebeard in awe. Luffy looked up and his eyes widened at what he was seeing. The whole of the island and the sea was tilting towards one side.

"THAT IS SOOO COOOL!" Luffy yelled in awe. Zoro and Sanji looked at the sea impressed. Thatch just smirked at his captain's power. Chopper was hiding behind Marco gazing at the sea scared and in awe. Nami and Ussop were yelling running about here and there while Franky looked amazed. Brook felt his eyes pop out even though he did not have eyes and Robin just giggled stating that they could be crushed by the wave. The marines fell down from the walls and looked absolutely scared. Ace too slipped down on the platform and looked at the wave in awe. The whitebeards yelled that it could touch the platform but it then stopped all of the sudden. The three admirals had stopped it.

"This is what happens when you don't get the encircling wall on time!"

"And whose ice is stopping them doing it huh?"

"Oh…surely you can melt it Sakazuki!"

While the three admirals taunted each other, Luffy, who had been pulled out on time by Jinbei angrily walked towards Whitebeard.

"Oy...old man you should care about not hurting people on your side!"

"Brat you should expect something like this."

The rest of the pirates stared at Whitebeard and Luffy. _Only they can talk like that at a time like this…_

Marco looked at them raising an eyebrow as he looked at his captain and his supposed brother. He smirked a bit looking at Luffy. _This guy is just acts like Roger sometime…_

The walls around immediately rose. The pirates tried to break it to proceed further. They were however blocked. The only side where the wall did not rise was where Oars was. Ussop looked at Oars surprised. The giant was just like Dorry and Brogy.

As the wall rose everyone tried to break it. Nami suddenly asked everyone to clear the way.

"Let's take Sunny's help!"

Luffy grinned at her suggestion and told Whitebeard that the Sunny could help them. Whitebeard looked confused but agreed and commanded his crew to get out of Sunny's way.

"Ussop are you ready?" Franky yelled.

"Yeah!"

Ussop got the target ready. Franky meanwhile grinned at the thought of showing Sunny's true power. Sunny's mouth suddenly opened which had everyone looking at it. The straw hat pirates grinned at what was about to happen.

"What is happening?" Sengoku yelled looking at Sunny confused. Ace just stared at his brother's ship.

Suddenly there was white light from the lion's mouth. Everyone looked at it confused as what would happen.

"GAON CANNON **FIRE**!"

And a white light came out like a laser and hit the wall and broke it. The whitebeards looked at awe at the broken wall and then gazed back at the sunny. They again looked back at the broken wall shocked. All the marines were gaping at the straw hats ship shocked at what had just happened. The encircling wall had been broken and now the ship was being pulled over. The pirates could now enter the plaza.

The whole battlefield however was shielding their eyes from the platform. Ace had stars in his eyes and was shining way too brightly.

"You're too impressed Ace!" Thatch yelled.

"THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" Ace yelled "Luffy your ship is amazing!"

"Shishishi…Sunny is awesome right Ace."

"That was amazing!"

"How can a ship do that?"

"Wow..."

"That is so cool…"

"Impressive yoi…"

"Pops! We should have something like this on the Moby! That would be so cool!" Ace's proclamation had all the Whitebeard pirates and their allies agreeing.

"Hm…we should definitely have something like that..." Whitebeard stated stroking his mustache amusedly. Luffy simply grinned up at Whitebeard. "Franky can show you how it's done later old man!"

"That sounds interesting brat."

Luffy smiled again and he, Zoro and Sanji ran and jumped over the broken wall debris coming in front of the three admirals and rest of the marine forces. They gazed at the forces before smirking slightly.

"Zoro! Sanji!"

"Got it captain!" both Zoro and Sanji got ready.

Zoro and Sanji along with Luffy stood together in front of the assembled group of marines smirking a bit more.

"Gomu Gomu no…."

"Kiki kytoryu…."

"Diable jambe…."

All the pirates looked at the monster trio in awe. Whitebeard smirked wondering what the brats would do. The marines started running away from the monster trio.

"…gigant pistol!"

"…Asura: Ichibugin!"

"…Flambage Shot!"

The wave of strongest attacks of the members of the monster trio had the marines being blasted off in all directions. Sengoku looked shocked as he surveyed the damage done by them. _It is impossible that they are a rookie crew!_

Ace gazed at his brother and his crew with a proud smile. Luffy's crew was very impressive. The whitebeard pirates meanwhile had their ship pulled over along with the thousand sunny. The pirates were ready to invade the plaza and save Ace. It was just a matter of time.

 **Yo so how was it? This chapter was edited, studied, thought over like for hours. I hope you liked it. I have removed the part of the Moby Dick getting destroyed by Akainu. I hope you all like it. Please continue reviewing and tell me how to improve or add any new scene you want.**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I am back. First of I would like to apologize for delaying so long. My new college which is a residential campus has started and there was no Wi-Fi and absolutely nothing could be done…luckily they gave it so I could post the chapter. Sorry for the delay! I hope you like it. Thanks so much for liking my story. I am overwhelmed with the response. Well without much ado please go ahead to read the chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

" _Gomu Gomu no…."_

" _Kiki kytoryu…."_

" _Diable jambe…."_

 _All the pirates looked at the monster trio in awe. Whitebeard smirked wondering what the brats would do. The marines started running away from the monster trio._

"… _gigant pistol!"_

"… _Asura: Ichibugin!"_

"… _Flambage Shot!"_

 _The wave of strongest attacks of the members of the monster trio had the marines being blasted off in all directions. Sengoku looked shocked as he surveyed the damage done by them. It is impossible that they are a rookie crew!_

 _Ace gazed at his brother and his crew with a proud smile. Luffy's crew was very impressive. The whitebeard pirates meanwhile had their ship pulled over along with the thousand sunny. The pirates were ready to invade the plaza and save Ace. It was just a matter of time._

The plaza was invaded by the marines led by Whitebeard and Luffy. Ace watched as they fought against the marines. He felt silent tears rolling down his eyes. Luffy and his crew along with the Whitebeard pirates were risking their life to save Ace. It made him feel that he deserved to live.

Sengoku called for the executioners to come suddenly. They had to execute Ace and fast. The pirates were already wreaking havoc all over the place. The executioners stepped up on either side of Ace as Sengoku watched them. They were waiting for his orders. Whitebeard looked up and frowned at what he saw.

"Watch Whitebeard!" Sengoku yelled, "your son is about to be executed!"

"ACE!"

Ace looked at everyone and closed his eyes. _This is it...everyone…thank you…._

" **STOP IT!"** Luffy yelled and a wave of Haki went forward which had many marines and the executioners fainting.The straw hat crew stared at awe at their captain.

Chopper looked at his captain before looking at Marco who was looking at Luffy impressed.

"What is that?"

"That is conquerors Haki." Marco stated looking at his 'unofficial' little brother.

"Whoa…"

"What in the world is that?" Nami said as Franky and Ussop looked at Luffy at awe.

"It is super-amazing!"

"Wow…"

Robin and Brook looked at Luffy surprised at what had happened.

It was in this chaos that Luffy along with Zoro, Sanji and Thatch ran forward Luffy ignoring what had happened, Zoro and Sanji being confused and Thatch looking at Luffy in awe. He had seen this tremendous raw power in Ace as well. Ace only knew about Haki but had never learnt it before. Thatch, apart from Marco and Whitebeard knew that Ace too possessed Conqueror's Haki.

Inazuma suddenly sprung out of Ivanov's hair and ran forward. He stabbed the ground and made a path directly towards Ace. Ace sat looking at the raised ground, impressed at what had happened.

"CRAB-CHAN!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes. "That is amazing!"

"Go forward Luffy!" Inazuma yelled looking at him.

"Yeah!"

Luffy ran forward while Zoro and Sanji stood down to prevent the marines from following Luffy. Whitebeard meanwhile ordered his commanders to protect Luffy so that he could reach Ace. Luffy hurried forward to save Ace.

Garp gazed at his grandson as he ran towards saving his elder brother. He was torn between defending the marines and protecting his family. He did not know what to do. Torn within his anguish as he jumped forward in Luffy's path he was stopped by both Thatch and Marco as Luffy jumped over them and ran towards his elder brother.

"GO LUFFY!" Both of them yelled together as they fought off Garp.

Luffy continued moving forward. _Just a little more…._

The path crumbled as he jumped in front of Ace.

"Finally…finally…. I found you Ace!" Luffy said grinning like an idiot.

"Luffy…"

Sengoku looked shocked as Luffy pulled out the key to Ace's cuffs. He was furious at what had happened and proceeded to transform into his zoan-The Buddha. Luffy looked up surprised.

"What happened to seagull osssan?"

"He is transforming…" Ace whispered looking at Sengoku surprised.

This was when Mr.3 revealed himself as one of Ace's executors. As Sengoku jumped on them he made a wax wall to protect Ace and Luffy. The Scaffold broke all of them falling. The key which had been broken thanks to Kizaru was remade by Mr.3.

"Save your brother Straw-hat!"

"I got it!"

Luffy pushed the key into the cuffs as there was an explosion in the air thanks to the marines. There was smoke and fire everywhere.

"ACE!"

"LUFFY!"

"They all got hit…"

"Please be okay…"

"Straw-hat…"

"Commander…straw-hat…"

There was an explosion suddenly. The smoke had a hole in it thanks to the fire that suddenly came out. Suddenly there was a whitebeard mark in the air which was made out of fire.

There was silence in the battle-field for a moment before cheers broke out from all the pirates in the summit.

"You have always been like this…. Luffy!" Ace said grinning and Luffy smiled brightly at him "You have never even listened to me..." Ace grabbed Luffy's shirt "…and always done such crazy things!"

"Good!"

"Thank god!"

"They made it!"

"ACE! LUFFY!"

Whitebeard looked at them with a happy smile as everyone cheered at what had happened.

As Luffy looked at his brother's hand holding his shirt, his hair moving to and fro due to the fire and the smile on his face, his eyes looking extremely bright he could only utter one thing.

"ACE!"

 **So how was it. I know it is a bit short but there is a reason why it is short. You might understand with the next chapter. Please continue reviewing and continue reading my story. I will do my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible. We are reaching a conclusion after all. Say should I start another story after this story is completed about if Ace survived and the two years later saga? That might be a good challenge I guess. I am thinking about that being a sequel to this.**

 **Anyway please do review!**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am back with the next chapter. So apologies first because I am not updating properly but college projects have to be done as well. Anyways now that we are drawing to the conclusion I take this opportunity to thank you all for reading this story and appreciating it. I always smile like an idiot after reading the reviews. Thank you all!**

 **Anyway without much ado please go ahead and read the chapter which you all have been waiting for. Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

" _You have always been like this…. Luffy!" Ace said grinning and Luffy smiled brightly at him "You have never even listened to me..." Ace grabbed Luffy's shirt "…and always done such crazy things!"_

" _Good!"_

" _Thank god!"_

" _They made it!"_

" _ACE! LUFFY!"_

 _Whitebeard looked at them with a happy smile as everyone cheered at what had happened._

 _As Luffy looked at his brother's hand holding his shirt, his hair moving to and fro due to the fire and the smile on his face, his eyes looking extremely bright he could only utter one thing._

" _ACE!"_

Whitebeard smiled as he looked at his son who had landed on the ground beside his brother. He was glad that Luffy was able to save his brother. The straw hats entering the war was the major turning point in the day and Whitebeard was grateful that Luffy (his 'unofficial' son) was able to save his brother.

Luffy grinned at his brother. He had managed to save Ace! He was happy and relieved that he was able to save Ace from being executed. Ace looked at his brother's grinning face and grinned back at him. He was very proud of his brother, extremely happy that he had grown strong. He remembered the time back when Luffy was a crybaby. From there his brother had grown into a strong person and Ace was very proud of him.

The marines were extremely worried and tensed that fire fist Ace had been freed. This was not how it was supposed to be like this. They continued shooting at the duo but the bullets just passed through Ace's logia body and those which hit Luffy did not bruise him but the skin stretched thanks to his devil fruit. The marines regardless continued to shoot at them. This was when two marine swordsman jumped at Luffy their swords aimed to kill. Only that their swords passed through Ace's body who had jumped on Luffy. Luffy then jumped back to punch them while Ace had drawn out his fire for his signature move-fire fist.

"Gomu-Gomu no muchi!"

"Dai enkai- Hibashira!"

There was a wave of attacks from the brothers had the marines being directed in every direction.

"Gomu-Gomu no jet pistol!"

"Hotarabi higorua!"

The wave of furious attacks continued.

" **GOMU-GOMU NO PISTOL!"**

" **HIKEN!"**

The marines were by now running for their life scared by the strength displayed by the brothers. The pirates meanwhile were cheering at the strength displayed by the second division commander of the whitebeard pirates and the captain of the straw hat pirates. The way the two were fighting, the level of trust displayed by the two of them and the belief in each other's abilities was beyond amazing and this was well cheered and appreciated by the pirates in the arena.

As whitebeard surveyed the war once again he gave a call for retreat as the pirates had achieved their objective of saving Ace. Although a bit hurt whitebeard moved towards the Moby dick while chopper kept an eye on him. Ace stepped in beside his father and captain as they moved towards the Moby Dick.

"Oyaji….'

"Ace I am glad you are okay son…."

Luffy jumped in beside his brother and grinned at Whitebeard

"See osssan I saved Ace!"

"Gurara…. I knew you would save him brat!"

"Hehehe…"

"You have grown strong Luffy!" Ace said smiling at his little brother. Luffy was surprised at what Ace had said and smiled.

"One day, I will surpass you Ace!"

The straw hat crew smiled at what their captain had stated. The compliment from Ace, they knew, had made Luffy very happy and they were ready to help their captain to help achieve his dream.

Akainu frowned when Ace had been saved by Dragon's son Straw hat Luffy. He was beyond pissed as Gol D Ace needed to be eliminated. He decided to charge forward and kill Roger's son.

Ace along with Luffy ran forward towards their ships the pirates covering and protecting them from the marines who were targeting Ace. This continued until Akainu decided to interrupt their escape by stopping them with his devil fruit power. Ace and Luffy somehow managed to run and he followed them taunting them.

"Running away after you saved Ace. What a bunch of cowards…well your captain is a failure of the era…..." Akainu taunted which had paused Ace.

"failure…."

"…."

"Take back what you just said!"

"What I stated is the truth and you morons are a bunch of cowards!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHITEBEARD IS A FAILURE WHO WILL DIE HERE!"

"HE IS MY SAVIOUR! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM!"

"The name of this era is…. **WHITEBEARD!"**

Akainu and Ace clashed, magma vs fire. Akainu somehow managed to burn Ace who fell down. Luffy suddenly felt his body collapse and remembered what had happened back in impel down where he gave 20 years of his life. His body had reached its limit now.

"Pirate king Gol D Roger and the revolutionary Dragon. The very thought that their sons are brothers is terrifying. Take a look Ace!"

"Huh?"

Akainu's magma fist aimed at Luffy. Zoro and Sanji followed by the rest of the crew ran towards Luffy. Ace jumped forward to save his brother.

"LUFFY!"

Clang!

Ace opened his eyes to look that he was holding Luffy in his hands. He could feel the heat from Akainu's magma behind him. But he did not feel hurt anywhere except for his arm which hurt a bit. He looked at Luffy who was looking over his shoulder eyes wide. Ace turned and looked and his eyes widened.

A young man with blonde hair wearing a top hat was standing with his pipe coated with Haki clashing with Akainu's magma fist. He was wearing noble's clothes. But what made Ace's eyes widen was the face although one eye was scarred he would recognize that grin, those eyes anywhere. It was of someone dear to him.

"Sabo…."

 **Alright I got Sabo in! how was it everyone? I hope you all liked it. We are drawing towards the conclusion now and feel free to suggest what kind of sequel should I wrote. I am looking forward to your suggestions! Please do review and await the next chapter. You all must wait for Ace's lovely response!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I am back everyone and I am not going to say much except ask you all to just go ahead and the chapter you have all been eagerly waiting for. Just don't forget to review. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the scene which is about to unfold.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

" _Pirate king Gol D Roger and the revolutionary Dragon. The very thought that their sons are brothers is terrifying. Take a look Ace!"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Akainu's magma fist aimed at Luffy. Zoro and Sanji followed by the rest of the crew ran towards Luffy. Ace jumped forward to save his brother._

" _LUFFY!"_

 _Clang!_

 _Ace opened his eyes to look that he was holding Luffy in his hands. He could feel the heat from Akainu's magma behind him. But he did not feel hurt anywhere except for his arm which hurt a bit. He looked at Luffy who was looking over his shoulder eyes wide. Ace turned and looked and his eyes widened._

 _A young man with blonde hair wearing a top hat was standing with his pipe coated with Haki clashing with Akainu's magma fist. He was wearing noble's clothes. But what made Ace's eyes widen was the face although one eye was scarred he would recognize that grin, those eyes anywhere. It was of someone dear to him._

" _Sabo…."_

The whole of the war had stopped as everyone looked at the guy who was blocking the admiral's magma fist from hitting Fire Fist Ace and Straw Hat Luffy. The blonde was grinning brightly while the two brothers were looking at him shocked.

Both the blonde guy and the admiral jumped back, the admiral glared at him while the blonde gave him a cheeky grin as the admiral was further pushed back by the revolutionary army members, Ivancov, Inazuma, a girl and a fish man blocking him followed by the whitebeard pirates.

"SABO!" Ace yelled looking at the blonde surprised.

"Hey Ace!" The now named blonde Sabo stated, "it's good to see- "

He was cut off by Ace punching his face and he fell down with a yelp. The whole arena was silent.

"Cut the 'good to see you part' Sabo I am so pissed off at you right now." Ace said glaring at him.

"Sabo…is that you?" Luffy said before bursting into tears" UWAAAH I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD SABO! I AM SO HAPPPPYYYYY!"

Sabo slowly got up as Ace continued to glare at him while Luffy cried.

"Look I am sorry Ace but I swear…"

"Where in the world were you?!"

"Um…at the revolutionary base…"

"Sabo you could have sent a letter."

"um…"

"You could have visited us Sabo."

"Well…"

"I set sail three years ago Sabo. You could have met me…"

"About that…."

"We mourned for you idiot…we thought you were dead…. Ten years Sabo…."

"I know Ace…"

"Luffy cried for days…."

"Uh…."

"I cried for you, idiot!"

"Sorry!" Sabo yelled as he bowed down. "There is a reason why I could not come…let me explain Ace…."

"It better be a good reason…." Ace grumbled looking at him.

Luffy just watched back and forth as Ace scolded Sabo. Ace suddenly was quiet looking at Sabo who was nervous about what Ace would say. Ace looked at his first best friend and brother and could not help but smile as tears gathered in his eyes which had everyone gasping for Ace never 'cried'.

"You idiot…" Ace said rubbing his right eye as the tears started to fall "I thought you were dead Sabo…it was so difficult to move on…I am glad you are alive…." Ace continued to cry and Sabo felt a few glares at him as some of the commanders of the Whitebeard pirates stepped up and looked at Sabo studying him carefully.

Ace looked at them confused. "Guys…."

"Ah you are his brother then?" Izou asked pleasantly while holding his guns. "Look I understand that you had your reasons for not telling Ace why you were not there for him okay? But…."

"If you think of doing that again…" Haruta stated cheerfully although with an evil aura.

"And make him cry…." Jozu said showing a diamond arm.

"You have to explain to us…." Thatch said grinning while holding his swords.

"He is our little brother and big brothers are very over protective when little brother is crying right?" Namur stated grinning like a maniac.

"Make him cry and you have to answer the Whitebeard pirates!" the whole crew stated showing their weapons to Sabo who looked at them half scared and in awe of their love towards his brother.

Ace sweat dropped at their act and their over protectiveness. "You guys…"

"The Whitebeard pirates are scary…." Koala stated looking at Hack.

"Sabo has to be careful…"

"The boss should talk properly…."

"Better not make Ace-san cry…."

"Trusting Sabo he will do something stupid…"

"Yeah…."

The various thoughts of the revolutionary army members had a tick mark appearing on Sabo's face.

"You guys! Have some faith in me! I won't do anything stupid!"

Ace looked at the revolutionary army. He smiled politely before walking up to them and bowing slightly.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother!"

The army although surprised bowed down to Ace as well stating "It was nothing!" before murmuring amongst themselves.

"Did you see that?"

"Ace-san is very polite…."

"He seems as a responsible brother…."

"And he is so much better than Sabo…"

"Are they two really brothers?"

"I wish he was the one in charge…."

"In charge? I think he should have been the second in command…"

"WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO POLITE?!" Sabo yelled pointing at Ace.

Ace just grinned at him ass Sabo looked shocked.

"SABO!" Luffy yelled suddenly before jumping on him and crying stating that he was glad Sabo was alive while Ace simply smiled at them. The straw hat crew looked at their crying captain smiling slightly glad that Luffy was reunited with his brothers.

"So Sabo what do you do in the army?" Ace questioned looking at his blonde brother.

"Oh I am the second-in-command of the revolutionary army"

"That's nice!"

"WHAT!" Ussop, Chopper, Nami and Brook yelled.

"Luffy what is with your family?" Nami yelled looking shocked.

"What is wrong?"

"It's one crazy family!" Ussop yelled.

"Huh?"

"Look Luffy" Nami began looking at her captain "your grandfather is Monkey D Garp who is the hero of the navy right?"

"Yeah!"

"And…" Ussop continued "your elder brother is Ace who is known as 'Fire Fist', who is the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates who are known as the strongest pirate crew and not to forget that he is the pirate king Gol D Roger's son right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do we really have to talk about Roger as my dad?" Ace said slightly annoyed but his statement was ignored.

"Also Luffy-san your other brother Sabo is the second-in-command of the revolutionary army which means than he is right after the boss!"

"Yeah Sabo is so strong!"

"Hehe...thanks Luffy!"

"And…" Chopper said looking at Luffy "your father is the revolutionary dragon who is Sabo's boss and is the most wanted person in the world!"

"Yeah!"

"AH! WHAT IS WITH THIS FAMILY!" All of them yelled together while the whole of the whitebeard pirates, save for the captain and their commanders, had their eyes popping out.

Whitebeard chuckled at their antics. He smiled at his son Ace who was laughing at their reaction along with his long lost now returned brother. Once they got of the stupid place they should have a party for the reunion of the three brothers.

"Alright then I think we should leave this place!" He yelled and everyone shouted a yes before moving towards the ship.

Akainu tried to follow them yet again only to be thrown towards a wall thanks to Whitebeard before he moved towards the ship.

Ace continued running and was slightly separated from his two brothers when Akainu tried to attack him again. Whitebeard, now furious, continued to fight and Ace watched them two fight in awe. This fight between the two of them continued for a few minutes before Akainu smirked slightly looking at Ace's direction which alarmed Whitebeard. Akainu threw a few magma fists in Ace's direction which surprised Ace who tried to burn them off. But one was almost about to hit him.

"ACE!"

Ace closed his eyes but he did not feel the magma burning him. He slowly opened his eyes only to find a man wearing a cloak holding a sword which had sent the magma fist in other direction. He had red hair.

"SHANKS!" The whole war yelled.

Luffy looked at his savior in awe while Sabo looked surprised and relieved. Ace looked surprised at Shanks who gave him a bright grin before looking at the marines.

"So what did I miss?"

 **Tada! This was surprising right? I got Shanks in! So can you all be the kindest souls on earth and tell me what kind of story you would like for the sequel? I would highly appreciate it. Also please wait for a few days for I have exams and I have to study for those. Anyway continue reviewing, for me to improve and give ideas so that everyone can be happy!**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I am back! Sorry for the delay I had exams and everything so I had to take care of that. So I won't say anything but to go ahead and read the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters.**

" _ACE!"_

 _Ace closed his eyes but he did not feel the magma burning him. He slowly opened his eyes only to find a man wearing a cloak holding a sword which had sent the magma fist in other direction. He had red hair._

" _SHANKS!" The whole war yelled._

 _Luffy looked at his savior in awe while Sabo looked surprised and relieved. Ace looked surprised at Shanks who gave him a bright grin before looking at the marines._

" _So what did I miss?"_

"Shanks! What are you doing here?" Luffy yelled looking at Shanks in awe.

"Huh…" Shanks stated looking at Luffy and stared at him.

"Shanks…" Ace began.

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?!"

"I AM ASKING YOU THAT!"

"AH!" Shanks yelled before ducking behind Ace while Luffy ducked behind Marco. They then slowly peeped out and looked at each other while everyone sweat dropped at their behavior. Marco glanced at the straw hat captain hiding behind him and then pointed at Shanks.

"So are you hiding because of that idiot?"

"Marco I am not an idiot!"

"Right I forgot you are not an idiot but big-mouthed idiot"

"…."

"I don't want to break by promise to Shanks!"

"Ya even I don't want you to break your promise anchor"

"So what is this promise Luffy?" Marco questioned.

"I promised shanks that I would meet him after I become a great pirate and return his straw hat!"

"So that's why..." Marco said looking thoughtful before smiling suddenly "it's okay Luffy. You can meet shanks for he came here to save Ace and you came to do that to so you can put your promise aside here."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Shanks looked at Luffy and then slowly came towards him as Luffy to proceeded to go towards Shanks. They stared at each other before smiling and hugging each other. Everyone smiled at their happiness.

"Luffy it's so good to see you…" Shanks stated with a big smile on his face.

"Shanks…" Luffy buried his head in Shanks chest smiling happily.

Ace grinned at the sheer happiness on his little brother's face. Sabo smiled at that too. It was perfect moment and nothing could ruin it…

"Shanks!" Akainu roared "I will kill you!"

Shanks face darkened and he gripped Luffy's shoulders. "Wait here Luffy I will be back…" before moving towards Akainu with anger in his eyes. Luffy looked at Shanks then smiled at Ace brightly.

"Let's go Ace! We have to talk a lot!"

Ace laughed before moving to his brother. Sabo grinned at his brothers and proceeded to move with them. Marco could only shake his head at them before moving towards the Moby Dick along with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates.

The whitebeard pirates immediately boarded the Moby Dick while the Straw hats boarded the Thousand Sunny. Luffy dragged Ace to the Moby Dick and boarded his brother's ship yelling at Zoro to take care of everything in his stead. Sabo along with the revolutionaries followed them. Whitebeard gave the order and the Moby dick moved out of the frozen marine ford towards the ocean. Everyone let out a loud cheer.

Ace stood in the middle of the deck as he watched Marine ford from a distance. Suddenly Luffy jumped on his back and he would have stumbled if not for Sabo who grinned brightly at him. Ace looked around to see all of his family members smiling at him. Luffy's crew who were coming at him grinned at him while Shanks and his crew along with the revolutionaries were cheering.

"Ace…" Whitebeard said and he looked at his captain and father. For a second he had the fear that his father was going to punish him for not listening to him and running after the bastard teach. Whitebeard got down on one knee and gazed at Ace. There was a minute silence after which whitebeard smiled and hugged him. Ace gasped.

"It's good to have you back son…"

"Oyaji…." Ace whispered looking down "I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for Ace? I am just glad you are okay…."

"That's right Ace!"

"We are glad to have you back!"

"Don't scare us again like that…"

"It's good to have you back commander."

"You guys…" Ace whispered looking at the whole crew.

"Ace-nii safe lets party!" Luffy yelled as his crew cheered with him.

"It's party time!" Shanks too yelled as his crew cheered.

"We should celebrate too…" Sabo said grinning brightly as the revolutionaries cheered as well.

Ace just looked at them before looking down at the deck. His whole body was shivering. Whitebeard looked at him worried slightly. Ace slowly held his one arm shyly with his other and looked up and everyone gasped as there were tears in his eyes.

"Ace…"

"Ace-san…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Commander Ace?"

Ace just cried silently as tears continued to roll down his eyes. He looked down for a minute before looking and smiled although the tears continued to fall.

"Everyone thank you!" Ace said as everyone looked at him worried "Even though I am a son of a devil…. even though I am a monster…. even though I am the worst…even though I am scum…a devil…a monster…. Thank you! Thank you for accepting me…Thank you for caring for me…Thank you for loving me!"

"ACE!" Everyone yelled before running towards him and everyone started hugging him. Luffy wrapped his rubber arms around Ace and started crying badly. Sabo hugged Ace from behind crying into Ace's shoulder. The rest of Ace's crew too were hugging around them crying.

Whitebeard smiled at the scene while Shanks grinned at all of them.

"LET'S PARTY!"

The sake rolled out and everyone started to sing. Brook led the musicians to music. Sanji and Thatch along with the rest of the cooks were on the roll serving everyone food and swooning at the girls. On the other side Luffy and Shanks were leading a massive dance singing their version of the Binks sake. Chopper sat on Marco's lap and both were talking quite animatedly about their devil fruits. Robin and Nami were interacting with the female members of the Whitebeard crew. Zoro had decided to go on a drinking competition with Vista while Ussop was interacting with Izou and Haruta and Franky sat and spoke to Rakuyo, Jiru, Blenheim and Jozu. The straw hats got along with everyone.

Ace smiled as the celebrations went on. Someone sat down suddenly and Ace looked to see Marco's smiling face, Chopper is his hands. He grinned and pulled Chopper into his lap and the three of them sat to watch the party.

"Not going to join Ace?" Marco questioned watching Luffy and Shanks do the chopsticks dance with the chopsticks in their noses.

"Nah I am tired…so I am just watching them…."

"Ah you should rest Ace! You are tired after the day's events…." Chopper said looking at Ace seriously.

Ace smiled at Chopper before getting up putting Chopper in Marco's lap who handed him a cotton candy. Chopper ate happily and Marco smiled before looking at Ace who grinned brightly before turning and waving.

"Good night Marco…"

"Night Ace…"

"Oh and Marco…"

"Hm…"

"Thanks…"

Marco simply smiled.

Ace made his way to his room when he saw his captain again. He walked up and stood beside him. Whitebeard glanced at his son who smiled softly at him.

"Good night Oyaji…"

"Good night Ace…"

Ace moved towards his room when he stopped suddenly and looked at his captain again.

"Oyaji can I…?"

"Of course…"

Ace smiled as both of them went to the captain's room. Whitebeard scooped up Ace and settled him on his lap. Ace simply smiled at his father before settling in his lap. Whitebeard slowly stroked his hair lulling Ace to sleep. Within minutes Ace was asleep. Whitebeard pulled a blanket over him and looked at his son with softness in his eyes. He then glanced out from the window of his room and he could see that many had fallen asleep. A calmness had settled over the area. Whitebeard mused softly looked at Ace again. Yes, life was good.

 **Okay! I pulled this off somehow. I hope you like it. Please do review and look forward to the new chapter and the sequel which will come up soon.**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! FirefistPhoenix here.**

 **So the last chapter is here. I want to apologize for the delay (Law schools have a lot of work) but now I am free so I could complete it. So please go ahead and read it. This is the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters**

 _Previously:_

 _Ace made his way to his room when he saw his captain again. He walked up and stood beside him. Whitebeard glanced at his son who smiled softly at him._

" _Good night Oyaji…"_

" _Good night Ace…"_

 _Ace moved towards his room when he stopped suddenly and looked at his captain again._

" _Oyaji can I…?"_

" _Of course…"_

 _Ace smiled as both of them went to the captain's room. Whitebeard scooped up Ace and settled him on his lap. Ace simply smiled at his father before settling in his lap. Whitebeard slowly stroked his hair lulling Ace to sleep. Within minutes Ace was asleep. Whitebeard pulled a blanket over him and looked at his son with softness in his eyes. He then glanced out from the window of his room and he could see that many had fallen asleep. A calmness had settled over the area. Whitebeard mused softly looked at Ace again. Yes, life was good._

The morning rays of the sun shone in as Ace opened his eyes slowly looking into his surroundings. He was covered with a blanket and was sleeping on a moving bed? He blinked a few times before realizing that he had fallen asleep on Whitebeard. He looked up only to find his father grinning at him.

"Had a good sleep son?"

Ace nodded, yawning as he stretched. He was feeling very content. The nightmare which had happened at Marineford seemed like a distant memory. He quickly got down from his father's chest stretching his body before smiling at his father who simply looked amused at the whole thing.

Ace and Whitebeard came out of the room together and Ace noticed that most of the crew was sleeping on the desk. Luffy was slumped between Marco and Shanks his head leaning on Marco's shoulder and Chopper was sleeping in Marco's lap. Sabo was sleeping beside Marco while the rest of the straw hat were all sleeping beside other members of the crew scattered over the deck. Only Robin was awake standing near the railing with Izou both holding a cup of tea. Ace made his way over to them smiling at his brothers both sleeping with their heads slumped on Marco's shoulders.

"Good morning Ace!" Izou said smiling at him before greeting Whitebeard. Robin smiled politely at them. Ace politely smiled at Robin.

"Nico Robin right?"

"Yes. It's nice to properly meet you Ace-san."

Ace grinned before noticing that the old man who had sat on his chair and was pulling out a sake. Ace sighed. Some things never changed.

"Marco's going to yell at you Oyaji…" Izou said looking at the Old man with a cheeky smile.

"I live to take risks Izou."

"Yes, but nobody wants an angry Marco behind them."

"Gurara…he won't say anything!"

Izou sighed simply and looked over to where Marco was sleeping noting that his brother was waking up.

Marco blinked before opening his properly noting that both sides of his shoulders had some weight. He looked at smiled at both Luffy and Sabo hanging off his shoulders. He then noticed that Ace was awake along with Izou and Robin before looking at Whitebeard. With sake in a bottle. The usual he said closing his eyes before suddenly jumping which had both Luffy and Sabo waking up. Ace and Izou burst into laughter while Robin giggled. Luffy yelled in confusion which had all the hungover pirates to wake up. They then saw an angry Marco.

While the revolutionaries, Luffy's and Shank's crew wondered about why Marco was angry while the Whitebeard crew immediately looked at their captain. Understanding why Marco was angry they quickly moved out of the way dragging the guests with them while Marco's rage grew at the captain who was reading the newspaper, drinking his sake and did not know the impending doom.

"Oyaji" Marco said clearing his throat.

"Marco?" Whitebeard questioned looking at him.

Everyone was quiet. The guests looked at the whole scene in interest.

"What are you drinking?"

"Uh...sake"

"And why are you drinking it?"

"Because I wanted to…"

"Ah I see!" Marco smiled pleasantly before bursting out "IT IS NOT EVEN NOON YET!"

"Yes Marco but…"

"NO BUTS! NOW HAND ME OVER THAT SAKE BEFORE I BAN YOU FROM DRINKING FOR A MONTH!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!"

"Yes Marco…" Whitebeard sighed before handing over the sake.

"Good…Now Oyaji if I see you drinking today then the whole crew along with you will be banned from drinking for a month."

"NO MARCO!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT COMMANDER!"

"WE WILL DIE!"

"Good now that you understand the repercussions I will be putting all the sake inside. Besides its only for a day. So don't try to coax him to drink."

"Marco I am the captain here."

Marco levelled a look with Whitebeard. "You said something?"

"Nothing son."

"Good"

Marco walked away with the sake and everyone was staring at him amazed. Shanks looked at him horrified.

"If he was my first mate I would be dead by now."

Benn simply smiled at him before thinking thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should ask him to teach me..." he mused before going after Marco which had Shanks screaming "No Benn! I will reduce my drinking please don't do that!"

Sabo stared at Marco's retreating figure and turned to Ace who was laughing at the whole thing and the way everyone was responding. Luffy looked confused but Zoro looked just like Shanks did at the moment while the other straw hats were giggling at him.

"Does this always happen Ace?" Sabo questioned pointing at the whole scene.

Ace smiled at him. "Always"

"You know it might be true that the strongest person in the world is Whitebeard"

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah. But I think someone is stronger than Whitebeard on this ship." Sabo said grinning like an idiot.

Ace chuckled before looking at him "Yeah? Who is it?"

"Oh its Marco" Both the brothers burst into laughter which had everyone looking at him.

-After some time-

Rayleigh smiled looking at Whitebeard's ship which was sailing with Shanks and Luffy's ship. He had come with an intention to talk to the straw hats. Having looked at the war footage he was sure that it was about time that the pirate king wannabe should train.

Rayleigh was positive that Luffy and his crew mates would agree to his plan. But the question was where would they all train. He would think this over after talking to them. Besides he wanted to meet his captain's son and know more about him.

Rayleigh sailed to meet his future possible student, an old student and an old friend/rival. But importantly he sailed to meet his best friend's son.

-line break-

Brook looked over from Sunny doing the day watch at the moment. He played his violin as he looked over the horizon. He then spotted a small boat sailing towards them. Brook looked into the telescope to see who it was before laughing. Looks like he had to find his captain.

"Luffy-san!" Brook called out looking at his captain who was chatting with Whitebeard.

"What is it Brook?"

"Rayleigh-san is here."

"Rayleigh!" Everyone yelled.

It was after sometime that Rayleigh stepped aboard the Moby smiling when he saw Luffy sitting near Whitebeard.

"Rayleigh." Whitebeard commented.

"Whitebeard" Rayleigh nodded back "It's good to see you."

Whitebeard smiled at him and Luffy bounced up to him.

"Rayleigh! Why are you here?"

"Luffy I wanted to talk to you and your crew."

The Straw hats looked at each other before coming forward. Rayleigh nodded at them while Ace, Marco and Sabo looked at the scene in interest although Ace was looking at Raleigh tensed.

Rayleigh began to talk about his plan for Luffy and his crew to become stronger so that they could survive in the new world. Everyone was a bit confused at first but later started thinking at what had been said by Rayleigh. Whitebeard was impressed by Rayleigh's plan. This man was the reason Roger survived all these years. His quick thinking reminded Whitebeard of the way Marco solved things. They were quite similar as far as their intelligence goes.

Luffy thought for some time before agreeing to what Rayleigh had said.

"Yosh! Let's train for two years and then go to the New World!"

"But I want to know if all of you have training areas?" Rayleigh asked looking at the crew. Everyone nodded at that. Rayleigh nodded before turning towards Ace who tensed a bit.

"Can I talk to you Ace?" Rayleigh asked looking at him.

Ace nodded slowly and they both walked over to Ace's room. Ace motioned him to sit on the chair while he sat on the bed. Rayleigh cleared his throat before looking at him calmly.

"You should relax first. I am not going to harm you."

Ace sighed before relaxing slowly. "Well you are _his_ crewmate so I am a bit tensed."

"I can understand that Ace. But I want you to know that he was a good man."

Ace leaned on the wall closing his eyes for a minute thinking about all that which had been said about Roger. He then opened his eyes and looked at Rayleigh.

"Can you tell me about him?" He asked tentatively. Rayleigh smiled slightly and nodded.

"I will but before that I wanted to talk to you about training."

"Training?"

"I think you should learn Haki."

Ace frowned at that. "Marco had started teaching me Haki a little bit but then teach and all that happened."

"Then continue to learn under Marco. He is a good instructor."

"Okay."

Rayleigh smiled and proceeded to talk about Roger and about Rouge to which had made Ace very happy. It was almost evening when Marco knocked their door claiming that they should come for dinner.

-line break-

It was a few days later that the Straw Hats began to leave for their training destination. The ship made its way to Amazon Lily knowing that the island would be close from there. Sabo was the last to leave along with Robin with a promise to visit in the New World and that he would be in touch. Ace after hearing his whole story had threated Sabo not to forget again. Sabo had of course been threatened by the Whitebeard crew and had to promise that he would never forget his brothers.

As the ship made its way to Amazon Lily, Marco was worried on the way in which his crew-brothers led by Thatch would behave in front of the ladies of the island. He just hoped that they would not do anything stupid.

The ship came near Amazon Lily and Luffy, Ace and Rayleigh followed by Whitebeard and his commanders got down and Marco kept an eye out for anything that might happen.

Suddenly Hancock came happily skipping followed by others. Everyone on the ship started calling her but she ignored them her focus more on the straw hat captain.

"Luffy! It's so good to see you again!"

"Hancock! It's good to see you too!"

"Kya! He called my name again! Are we married now?"

Engaged? Marco could not believe it. Luffy had the most beautiful woman in the world in love with him.

Hancock continued to smile before her eyes landed on Ace who smiled politely and bowed at her.

"Thanks for helping my brother at the war Hancock-san."

"it's okay…" Hancock muttered staring at him a bit before holding his hand which had many in the crew to start yelling at Ace saying that he was lucky.

"Shut up! You fools will not speak to my brother-in-law in that fashion!"

"Brother-in-law?" Marco and Ace said at the same time.

"Hai! When I am married to Luffy…" Hancock went off into her own fantasy which had both Ace and Marco sweat-dropping at the same time.

It took a lot of convincing that they had to take Luffy to the next island but Hancock leading her crew to came in their own ship. They then came to Rusukaina which was to be Luffy's training ground for 2 years under Rayleigh.

"This island is perfect" Rayleigh commented as they landed there "It has 48 seasons a year which changes weekly. It's a harsh island."

"Heh really?" Luffy said before laughing.

"Luffy!" Hancock said suddenly "I'll bring food for you every day from the Maiden island."

"What! Really Hancock?" Luffy exclaimed happily "Then could you bring me the specialty gorgon-something too, it was something tasty."

"O-of course" Hancock said from behind the rock.

"Kya Snake princess-sama!"

"I will bring as much as you want…and that was the 10th time you said my name! I-It means we are engaged now!"

"What kind of logic is that?" Ace whispered to Marco who simply shrugged confused.

"No it is not that!" Gloriosa said "And why are you backpedaling? You said that you were married a while ago."

"Hancock!" Rayleigh said suddenly "I don't want you to spoil Luffy. While he is training here, the Kuja are not allowed to visit him!"

Hancock immediately grabbed Rayleigh's neck. "What gives you the right to decide those kinds of things Rayleigh?" Hancock said furiously "I'll turn you into a stone depending upon your answer!"

"We can find things to eat in the mountains, forest, rivers and the sea. If you can't live like that then you should give up on being a pirate. Besides it's for Luffy's sake!"

"Luffy's sake?"

"Yes"

"If it is for Luffy's sake then I will be patient."

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

Ace simply shook his head before coming forward. He stood in front of his brother and smiled.

"Luffy do your best! I will be waiting in the New World. We will go on an adventure together."

"Yeah!" Luffy said before coming and hugging him tightly which made everyone smile. Slowly they broke apart.

"Old Man Whitebeard! Marco-niisan!" Luffy said looking at them "Take care of Ace for me!"

"You got it." Both of them said laughing and smiling at him.

Luffy raised his hand waving them all a goodbye as he left for his training. As he left slowly the Whitebeard crew got onto the ship waving at Luffy. Ace stood between Marco and Whitebeard as the rest of the commanders stood behind them.

Ace looked at the sky. 'I know I hate you Roger' he thought 'But look out for my brother along with mom!'

Ace then held his hat and looked at his captain. "Shall we head for the New World? Or the Grand Line, Oyaji?"

"Gurara…Marco lets travel in the Grand Line before heading for the New World."

"Okay"

Ace slowly walked back to his crew and started speaking to his brothers. Impel Down and Marine Ford were like a distant dream. He smiled at the sky. It was a good day.

"Marco let's start my training!"

"Huh?"

"I can't let Luffy go ahead! Now let's start"

"Okay" Marco laughed "Let's go Ace."

Luffy ran behind Rayleigh as they started his training.

'Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook' Luffy thought 'We will grow stronger….'

Luffy slowly surpassed Rayleigh as they ran

'…And Ace and Sabo I will surpass you both and even everyone else. Then I will get stronger than Marco and even Whitebeard and then…"

"I WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

 **Yes! I completed my story!**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. The sequel will come at a later date (when I completely decide the plot and type it) but a new story will come out after a few days…I don't know when but it is set in the same universe as this. Please look forward to it.**

 **Thanks once again.**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


End file.
